


Angels

by Asraella



Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [15]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Being the only survivor of the Kira case, Mello brings his wife and son to visit the graves of those that made his win possible.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Reader, Mello/anyone - Relationship
Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anonymous Tumblr request:  
> Anonymous asked:  
> Hello! Can I request a fic about Mello and his wife taking their son to visit the graves of L, Matt and Near? Yeah, it would be kind of AU with Mello as Kira's only survivor... Maybe with the boys appearing as angels too? This may be a sad thing, but if you are willing to write it, I would love it! thanks!🖤
> 
> What better day to post a Mello Fic than on Mello's birthday? Enjoy! 😊🖤

Mello gripped his wife’s hand, desperately grasping onto her warmth. Clouds pushed the sun from the sky, darkening an already bleak day. A blond boy, the spitting image of his father without the scars, skipped ahead of his parents, singing and causing a cheerful commotion among the grave markers, breathing life into the silence.

Looking past his son, Mello’s eyes locked on the three stones in the distance, names carved into their marble surfaces. The scowl he wore only deepened when he saw the overgrown grass and leaves gathered at the base of the tombstone. “What the hell? Are there no groundskeepers that work here?” His annoyance turned towards his son’s joyfulness. “Bud, knock off the singing, would you? This is a cemetery, not a freaking playground.”

Mello’s Love sighed. “He doesn’t mean it. He’s young and doesn’t really understand why we’re here.” She squeezed his hand tighter as she called out to their child. “Honey please come back and walk with us.”

“Okay Mom!” He bellowed, dress shoes gouging the damp grass as he obediently turned on his heel and charged towards his parents, wide grin stretched across parted lips showing his missing two front teeth.

“Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh,” she kindly chided, bending down to look the boy in the eye, catching him by the shoulders. “Remember what Dad and I talked about with you? That a cemetery is a place to visit loved ones who have died? It’s important to be quiet when you visit to show respect to the dead and to the others visiting.”

“Yes. I remember. I’m sorry.” He took his mother’s free hand and the three of them solemnly strode toward the markers, every step bringing the simple epitaphs into focus, the words not sufficient to honor the young men who gave their lives to stop Kira who now lie buried in the dirt beneath the family’s feet.

Mello knelt upon the cold Earth and brushed the leaves blocking the etched dates, a reminder of three of the worst days of his life, the only exception being the day he became an orphan. His hand turned into a fist against the ground, quiet anger filling him as he stifled tears of rage that threatened to spill from his eyes. “You bastards said you wouldn’t leave me.”

At that moment he felt a gentle hand on each of his shoulders, one belonging to his wife, the other to his son. He looked up at them, eyes heavy beneath his stare. “I wish you guys could have met them. They would have loved you both so much, especially Matty.”

“I totally do, Mells.” Matt’s ephemeral voice could only be heard by his two angelic companions.

“As do I.” L’s low tones had only become more haunting in death, beauty in the echoes that emanated from him. “I’m pleased to see the life he’s built for himself after the case was solved. He did well in my absence. You all did.”

Matt stood behind Mello, the unseen apparition sending a chill through his core. “We tried, L, but he was the only one to actually win.”

“I’m surprised he speaks so kindly of me.” Near remained much unchanged in his guardian form, his whites now shrouded in a hazy aura only seen by his ghostly cohorts.

“You always were his favorite little shit. He may have given you a hard time, but no one else was allowed to. Trust me.” Matt smirked, smoke accompanying his words though there was no cigarette pinched between his lips as they returned their attention to their mourners.

The little boy flopped down on the ground next to his father and beamed at him. “Matty’s my uncle, right?”

“Yeah, he’s your uncle.” The words caught in Mello’s throat as he ruffled his son’s hair. “And so are L and Near.”

It was easy to give the title of uncle to L in regards to his child, but there was also no reluctance in bestowing that honor to his former opponent as well. Grief and loss had brought clarity to Mello and the realization of time wasted showed him that their rivalry was all for nothing. He knew very well he could have been in that grave instead of Near and wasn’t going to squander the second chance he was given.

“They sound cool, don’t they mom?”

“They absolutely do.” She smiled warmly down at the child while giving Mello’s shoulder a comforting rub.

“Do you think they’re watching out for us, Dad?”

Mello clutched the rosary that dangled from his neck, once a reminder of his mother that now doubled as a tether to his faith. “I sure hope so.”


End file.
